In the Jail
by yookun
Summary: Kehidupan Gaara dan Lee yang kocak didalam panjara, Mau baca lanjutannya? Read it by yourself ! ;D


Aduuuuuuh.

Perut aku lagi sakit nih sekarang, doain moga sembuh ya.

Oia, ini fic kayaknya agak-agak engga jelas gitu, mohon buat ngerti.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto

Story: In the Jail

Warning: sekali lagi, OOC punya.

* * *

Gaara dan Lee masuk penjara karena membela Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Hinata, dan juga Temari , ketika mereka sedang terbelit suatu pertarungan yang mana tidak boleh ada satupun yang membantu mereka.

Mereka membentuk tim yang bernama "The Justice" dan bertarung dengan tim "The Squad" yang beranggotakan, Kiba, Ino, Neji, Shino, dan Kankuro.

Gaara terpaksa membantu Hinata karena Hinata hampir terbunuh oleh Neji ketika pertarungan antar dua tim dimulai. Sedangkan Lee masuk penjara, karena dia tidak sengaja memukul Hokage Keempat. Karena dianggap melawan sang Hokage, maka Lee akhirnya juga masuk penjara, bersama-sama dengan Gaara.

_**Penjara**_.

_**06.00 bangun pagi**_.

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

"Para tahanan!! Ayo semuanya bangun!!" kata salah satu sipir penjara. "Apel pagi semuanya, ayo berbaris!!!"

"Tahanan 014, Pain!!... tahanan 015, Itachi!!" absen sipir penjara, lalu terdengar suara mengiyakan dari nama-nama yang tadi dipanggil.

'Hari ini, mereka akan bertarung lagi ya. Hari ini, hari kedua pertarungan. Bagaimana ya dengan mereka?' kata Lee dalam hati. Dia baru saja bangun.

"Tahanan 016, Lee!!!" teriak sipir penjara kepada Lee.

"Ah, i-iyaa!!" jawab Lee.

ZzZzZzZzZz…

Terdengar suara seseorang yang masih tidur.

"Ng?"

"Groooooooookk!!" suara Gaara yang masih lelap tertidur di ruang tahanannya.

"……………" Lee tak dapat berkata-kata melihat Gaara.

"Bangun, Gaara!!!" teriak sipir penjara.

"Ng? Ooh… sudah pagi ya?"jawab Gaara.

'O-orang ini tidak tahu kalau dia terpidana seumur hidup… eh, mungkinkah dia menantang karena sadar akan hal itu?' kata Lee dalam hati.

_**06.30 pekerjaan ladang**_.

"Gaara…" panggil Lee sambil mencangkul ladang.

"Hah?" jawab Gaara sambil duduk malas di atas ladang. 'Huh, masa terpidana seumur hidup harus kerja kuli pagi-pagi begini.' kata Gaara dalam hati.

"Adakah untungnya aku memukul Hokage Keempat kemarin itu? Aku hanya ingin dia segera menghentikan pertarungan itu. Aku tak mau melibatkan Temari lebih jauh dari sekarang ini. Tapi, sepertinya aku membuatnya jatuh ke dalam pertarungan yang semakin berbahaya…" kata Lee.

"Bagus, bukan? Dia 'kan ingin berguna bagi yang lain." kata Gaara. "Tapi, mengapa kamu sampai memukul Hokage Keempat seperti itu?!! Itu sama konyolnya dengan memainkan _kugutsu_ punyanya Kankuro, huahahahahaha."

"A-apa boleh buat. Aku kira, itu bisa membuatnya menghentikan pertarungan itu. Lagipula, memang dia sepantasnya aku pukul 'kan?" kata Lee.

"Hei, kalian berdua!! Jangan malas!! Kalian tidak mau sarapan, ya?!!" teriak sipir penjara yang melihat mereka sedang asik mengobrol.

"Eh, tidak, anu…"

"Cuma dia yang malas!!" kata Gaara sambil mencangkul ladang. "Aku 'kan bekerja keraaas!!"

'Haaah?!!' teriak Lee dalam hati.

_**07.30 sarapan**_.

BLA… BLA… BLA…

Semua tahanan sedang di ruang makan untuk sarapan. Kecuali Lee…

KRUYUUUUUUUUUUUUUK

'Uuh… perutku lapar.' kata Lee dalam hati sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Waah… kenyang, kenyangnya!!" kata Gaara sambil berjalan di depan ruang tahanan Lee. Ruang tahanan Gaara dan Lee bersebelahan.

'Egois…' kata Lee dalam hati.

"Kamu jahat!!" teriak Lee sesampainya Gaara di dalam ruang tahanannya.

"Maaf, maaf!" kata Gaara.

Gaara menarik tempat tidurnya. Terlihat ada sebuah lubang yang seperti terowongan yang menghubungkan ruang tahanan Gaara dan Lee.

"Oh!! Se… sejak kapan ada terowongan itu?!!" teriak Lee ketika melihat Gaara masuk terowongan itu untuk masuk ke ruang tahanan Lee. 'Tidak ketahuan karena dihalangi tempat tidur ya!!'

"Hehehehe! Kugali sedikit demi sedikit dengan sendok yang kucuri dari kantin ketika tengah malam! Makanya aku kurang tidur akhir-akhir ini." jelas Gaara.

"Nah, ini bagianmu! Separuh dari sarapanku." kata Gaara lagi, sambil memberi potongan roti dan sebotol susu."

"Hah?" kata Lee heran.

"Kalau seperti tadi, bisa-bisa kita berdua tidak makan, kamu tahu?" kata Gaara. "Tapi, kalau salah satu dari kita selamat, kita yang menang, 'kan? Hahahahaha" kata Gaara lagi sambil tertawa.

"Nah, makanlah yang kenyang! Supaya tubuhmu kuat!" kata Gaara.

'Gaara…!!' kata Lee dalam hati. Wajahnya agak memerah dan sedikit mengeluarkan air mata.

_**08.00 membersihkan toilet**_.

Kyut… kyut… kyut…

"……"

"Berjuanglah, Lee! Kerjakan juga bagianku!!" teriak Gaara. "Ng… aku sudah memberimu sebagian dari makananku 'kan? Ng… itu balasan yang wajar, 'kan?" sambung Gaara.

'Orang ini jahat juga!! Aku keliru mengira dia orang baik!!' keluh Lee dalam hati.

_**10.00 waktu bebas**_.

Gaara menghabiskan waktu dengan main lempar tangkap bola di lapangan.

"Gaara!!" panggil Lee.

"Hah?" jawab Gaara.

"Apa Sasuke dan kawan-kawan baik-baik saja? Aku senang jika mereka saat ini berjuang untuk menyelamatkan kita…" kata Lee sambil melempar bola.

"Benar juga ya…" kata Gaara menangkap bola dengan malas. Kurang tidur.

"Hari ini, mereka akan bertarung lebih parah dari hari kemarin!! Kematianpun bukan hal yang mustahil untuk hari ini!!" teriak Lee sambil memperkuat lemparannya.

"Benar juga ya…" kata Gaara menangkap bola dengan pikiran yang sudah kosong.

"Saat ini mereka semua pasti sedang bertarung mati-matian!! Tapi, kita tidak bisa berbuat apa…!! Sial…!! Aku… aku…!!" teriak Lee lagi sambil melempar bola sekuatnya.

"Grooooookk" suara Gaara yang tidur sambil berdiri. Dia tidak menghiraukan bola yang melesat kencang menuju…

BLEETAAAAKKK

Bola itu mengenai tepat di kepala sipir penjara.

"Aaaah!!" teriak Lee.

"Kalian lagiii… orang yang malas tadi pagi ya… kalian tidak akan dapat makan siang…" kata sipir penjara gengan kepala berlumuran darah.

"Tidak!! Itu tadi, Gaara…"

"Minta maaflah kamu pada orang ini, Lee!! Walaupun tidak dapat sarapan tadi pagi, memang menyebalkan, tapi tidak perlu marah begitu 'kan?!" kata Gaara sambil mengelus-ngelus tangan sipir. "Ooh!! Wajah yang tadinya indah, sekarang jadi berantakan begini!!!"

"Be-benarkah? Kamu ternyata orang baik." kata sipir penjara sambil tersenyum pada Gaara.

"Tidak, tidak!! Tapi, aku akan senang jika kau memafkanku karena kesiangan bangun tadi pagi!!" kata Gaara.

'O… orang seperti ini jadi Kazekage?! Bagaimana nasib para shinobi di Suna?' kata Lee dalam hati.

_**12.00 makan siang**_.

Semuanya makan siang, kecuali Lee.

KRUUYUUUUUKKK… KRUYUUUKKK… KRUYUUUKKK !!!

"…" Lee menahan lapar, sampai tidak dapat berkata apa-apa.

"Hei, nih Lee!! Kubawakan bagianmu!" kata Gaara selesainya makan siang.

"Tidak butuh!" tolak Lee tegas. "Kamu mau menyuruhku membantu pekerjaan nanti siang 'kan?!"

"Tidak, kok. Kamu kenapa?" tanya Gaara.

"…" Lee tak menjawab.

'Gaara tidak mencemaskan Hinata, karena mungkin dia percaya pada Hinata… tapi, aku tidak bisa… aku tak bisa sekuat Gaara…' kata Lee dalam hati.

"Oh!! Terowongan apa itu?!" teriak sipir penjara.

"O-orang ini yang menggalinya." jawab Gaara sambil menunjuk Lee.

"…"

_**17.00…**_

"Pekerjaan untuk hari ini selesai!! Istirahatlah sampai waktu tidur jam 21!!" teriak sipir penjara.

"BAIIIIIIIIIIIK" teriak para tahanan.

Gaara dan Lee manghabiskan waktu mereka dengan diam. Dan akhirnya, mereka terlelap.

* * *

Well, selesai juga fic ga jelas ini.

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.

* * *

Mohon tertawa bareng-bareng semuanya.

Mohon **review**nya.

* * *

Makasih.

salam, yookun ^_^


End file.
